Don't mash with me
by puppylove226959
Summary: Hawkeye finds out he has a teenage daughter and she comes to stay at the MASH unit for the summer...Joy. Anyway, like most of my fics, It will have spanking, okay?
1. Chapter 1

Pierce wasn't exactly sure what to do. What to even think when he heard the news.

Well, about 14 years ago, he met and had an affair with this woman named Charlotte Keys. He was sure she was the one. That was until she ran out of his life without a second thought.

What makes the situation worst, is she has the nerve to not only show back into his life, but to claim he has a 15 year old daughter!? Whom she wants to send to him for the summer?! Well, he can't deny it. Her name is Delilah Pierce and defiantly his daughter. Its not her fault and its only for two months right? Afterall, she'll be the one suffering....Why would anyone want to spend their summer there?

Okay, short intro, hey? Well, I'll probaly start the first chapter tonight. Just remember, this is a spanking fic, so if you don't like, don't read. Other than that enjoy. Actually, this is based on a dream. Some of it, anyway.


	2. little miss sushine

"Listen, kiddo. I know that you don't want to be here, but its only two months. Then you can go back to your normal life. you'll never have to see this place or me again"

Pierce was being as patient as he could...Even though, his daughter had ruined his date with the hot new nurse....who's suppose to be stationed at a new unit, first thing in the morning.

"How can you...?"

"How can I what, Del?"

She looked to him, giving him the meanest glare that she could muster.

"Cheat on mom?"

"Cheat on...Excuse me? Oh, so she ran off with some guy and has nothing to do with me for 15 years, and I'm the one who's cheating?"

"I just....want to have a family...for once"

"Well, I'm sorry sweetheart, but thats just not going to happen."

"Yeah, because you only want one thing", she mutter.

"Watch your mouth." She couldn't tell, if he was being strict or joking.

"Look...DAD. Can I go now?"

"Yeah, sure. Once your punishment is done and over with."

"You're kidding? C'mon! I didn't do anything that bad. Your just upset, that I ruined your time with 'miss skank alot'"

"You don't call name calling and being a down right- disrespectful brat....doing anything bad?"

"Yeah ,I guess, but..."

"No, buts. Listen, I know you come from a rich family, where you usully get your way...but, I've got news for you little girl... your in the army now...get use to it! Besides, I already discussed what would happen if you act like a spoiled brat. The only reason your mother sent you to me, is bacause she and no one else could handle you."

Time for less talk and more action, he securely grabbed his daughter by the arm and pulled her close to him. Without bending her over or anything, he began spanking.

"SPANK! Pull anything SPANK like that again SPANK and you'll be begging SPANK SPANK for a court martial SPANK...Do I make myself clear? SPANK SPANK SPANK?

"OW! Yes! Yes! Very!"

"Glad we have an understanding."

* Antention all personal...We have wounded..."

"No kidding..." grumbled Del, as she rubbed her sore backside.

"Well, duty calls...try and stay out of trouble, will you?"

-----------------

Both Pierce, and Co. Potter had stepped out of the mess tent together, where they were greeted by and MP and Del.

"Hey!Let go of me you creep!"

"What seems to be the problem, here soldier?"

"She was found wandering around in enemy territory. I brought her back, for her own safety."

Potter nodded, "Yes, thankyou for that. Your dismissed... what happened to your hand?"

The MP, chuckled, "She bit me... kind of hard, too"

"I can see that. I believe thats the first bite, I've seen to drip continuously with blood. Come on, I'll take you to get that taken care of. Pierce...deal with your daughter. You can use my office."

-------------

"You...mad...?"

"Well...in your language...duh!"

"But, the thing is, I'm not sure what I'm more mad about. The fact that you tried to run away or that you bit a hole into that mans hand."

"Sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry, doesn't cut it! Your lucky, he found you, and not the koreans! Your lucky he or another MP didn't shoot you by mistake, you little idiot!"

"You don't need to call me names."

"Whats the matter princess? I hurt your feelings? Well, its no different when you do it to others.'

"I told you I'm sorry! What the hell do you want?"

"Don't...swear at me. This is your doing Del. All you have to do is face your consequences."

"Not that I have a choice."

"So, then there shouldn't be a problem. Lean over the desk."

"How about this? Do it now or you'll regret it."

"Wow! Are you really that stubborn?"

He pushed her over to the desk and leaned her over. Next he pulled down her pants and panties.

"Wiat! Please don't!"

"Didn't I say, you'd regret disobying me...?" he stopped.

"Yeah, but..."

"Then theres nothing more to discuss here."

He spanked her 20 stung much more than the last time. Her eyes had filled with tears.

She was just relieved he didn't lecture her.

"Are you ready to behave?"

Nevermind about not being lectured.

"Yes...Please...N-no more...So...sorry."

"Well, I sure you rear-end is anyway."

He pulled her panties and pants back up, and pulled her into a small hug.

"Good ! No need to cry now."

"No need to what???!!!"

"Ahem! You rather be back over that desk?"

"....Love you...."she whispered, only half hoping he heard.

"I love you,yoo Del."

She looked at him surprised.

"What?"

"You said that you...love me?"

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"You didn't even hesitate?"

"Oh, well...I must have forgotten. Theres a smile."

"You're funny. I don't see how mom, couldn't stand you."

Ignoring her, he brushed the hairs away from her her eyes.

"Your so, beautiful, Delilah."

"I'm a tomboy. I'm not suppose to be."

"Get out of here. You have two hours before you have to be back in your tent."

"But, its only four dad."

"I know, but you're bed time is 6 for the next week. You didn't think those little love taps was all you were getting did you?"

"I was hoping?"

"You certainly, ask for alot."


	3. Chapter 3

Frank came running out of the swamp, who almost knocked down Del, who was just passing by. Next Pierce and Hunnicut stepped out, laughing thier heads off.

"Priceless Frank! You should have seen your face."

"Oh, be quiet Hunnicut or I'll have you filed for a discharge!"

"No fair! I want a discharge daddy!", Pierce said jokingly.

Angered, Frank stormed off.

"Hey, guys. What did you to him?"

"I'd rather discuss what we didn't do. How about you Beege?"

"Hmmm.I'd rather discuss something else"

"You guys really enjoy pranking this guy don't you, dad?"

"Whats not to enjoy? If you come in, I can give you some stories."

"Sure...okay."

------------

"Wow!Seriously? Too, funny!"

"Yes, well I'm on duty for the next 8 hours. Be good."

Pierce kisses Del on the cheek and leaves.

Del gets to thinking about how Frank was rude to her a few times, since arriving and decides that she'll prank him herself. But,...how?

"OW! What the...I could of swore something just....", she expects her neck, but nothing is there, except a bump. She steps and around the corner to find a small bee hive. Next she has an idea on how she's gonna prank Burns.

-----------------------

"Clinger? Hi. I was wondering if you could lend a jar and some gloves?"

"I guess, I could. Why?"

"Um...bug hunting?"

Okay...then."

Clinger retrieves the jar and gloves.

"Thanks a bunch! Bye!"

--------------

While Frank sneaks out to have a shower, Del drops 9 bees she managed to catch, into his pants and sneaks them back to where they gets the heck out of there.

---------

Once Frank is out of the shower and fully dressed, he starts getting bit up or stung by something.

Quickly he removes his pants to find them infested by bees. It does't help that he is beginning to have an allergic reaction. About ten minutes later, Hawkeye walks into the showers and finds Franks passed out on the floor in his boxers.

Of course, it takes everything in Hawkeye's nature, not to make a joke. Soon, the Captain sees the swelled bumps and few stingers in his legs and runs out, to get help.

Finding only Potter and Margaret, he tells them to help get frank to the O.R.

------------------

Del finds B.J reading a book in the swamp.

"Hey! Guess what I did to Frank?"

"Oh? Something interseting I hope?"

"I put bees in his pants?"

".......".

"Um....that came out the wrong way."

"Oh, n-no. I understand perfectly clear what you mean. But, how do you know the guys not allergic?"

----------

"Okay, Margaret. Thats good. Thanks for your help."

"He's fine?"

"Yeah, we got him stable. As a matter of fact, he should be back on his feet tomorrow." Pierce reponded, snapping off his gloves.

------------

"Hey guys. What are you two doing here?"

"I think your daughter has sometime to tell you?"

"What?" Pierce was not in a joking mood for once.

She tells him.

----------

"Go and wait for me at the swamp. As a matter of fact, I want you standing in the corner when I come back."

"If I can find one?"

"Don't in enough trouble as it is."

----------------------

Sorry, guys but I'm going to bed. I'll write the next chapter tomorrow. Oh, I guess most of you is wondering how a teenage girl could live on a base, but, I haven't really thought of a real good reason as to how thats even possible. Oh,well!


	4. Chapter 4

So, Del awaited her torturous fate in the corner. She wasn't,too nervous. Afterall, she was over somebodie's knee, half the time through her childhood. Not that she could understand how she...at nearly 15, was repeating that part of her life? Yes, she can be a bit of a troublemaker, but shes 15! Its not fair!

Soon after, Pierce walks in. He's wearing his army trousers and blue Hawaiin shirt. Well, anythings better than those bloody scrubs, right?

He taps the seat next to him, "Come here. We need to talk."

She does so, but it takes him a moment to actually say anything.

"What...in the hell were you thinking Delilah?"

"I don't know..."

"Well, little girl, you had better think of a good reason and fast!"

"I just...wanted to have fun."

"Fun?"

"Hm. Well, you and B.J have fun pranking Frank and I thought I'd Prank Frank--"

"What is it?"

"Heh. 'Prank Frank'.Get it...?It rhymes?"

"I think your going off topic. You know Frank went into cardiac arrest, because of you."

Dammit, child! Theres a number of reasons that wouldn't have been a good thing! One is you could have been facing a murder charge!"

"What...do you want me to say?"

"There's not really that much you can say."

"Umm, is he okay?"

"Yes. Are you ready to get this over with?"

she nodded. If none of her beatings hurt before, this one would be the first. Her dad was pissed.

"Wait. Umm...won't people hear...?"

"You don't really have a choice. I have Radar and Co. Potter keeping them busy."

"With what?"

"Musical chairs."

How, could he make jokes at a time like this...?

"Stand here and lower your pant and panties."

"Dad...please..."

"Now."

"Yes...sir."

"Put your hands on your head."

"Huh?"

"Put your hands on your head."

She does so.

Pierce removes his belt and walks right behind her.

"Your lucky I'm being leniant with you."

"How is using your belt being leniant dad?"

"Well, rather than the 50 you'd be getting with my hand, I'm only giving you 12 with my belt"

"12?"

"Yes, for every sting,we found on Frank."

"Whatever asshole", she whispers, barely audible.

"Count each one."

WACK- "Ah! One!"

WACK!T"two."

WACK!Three.

WACK!" Tch. F-four."

WACK! "Five."

WACK!"Six. No more...please, Daddy...I"m sorry."

"Del, you almost ruined lives."

WACK!"S-seven!"

WACK!"Eight!"

"Almost there."

WACK! " Nine."

WACK! "Ten."

WACK! "E-eleven!"

WACK! "Twelve."

Thank goodness thats over. She pulls her panties and pants back up, carefully. Oh, sheesh! She had never cried this bad, since she could get the teddy bear she want when she was 4 and through a tantrum.

"Okay, easy. Breathe."

Easy for him to say.

*About 8 minutes after*

"You done."

"Y-yeah. Sorry, daddy."

"Hey that debts paid off kiddo. Except this one..."

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard what you called me under your breath and I am not letting you get away with it."

"Of course not."

"You can have it over your pant and I won't use the belt"

Hawkeye steadily lowers her over his knees and gives her a firm thrashing. He doesn't hit,too hard.

About 22 swats after, its finally done.

He hugs her.

"There, sweet heart. Its over. No more. Unless you do something to wind up into trouble once again. And unfortunely...if you really are my daughter...it won't be long."

"Dad?"

"Hm?"

"You just sit with me for a minute?"

"Sure."

About 15 minutes after she falls alseep and he places her onto his bed and covers her with a blanket.

He toys around with one of her red locks. She really is so, beautiful. She looks just like her mother...Oh, great!

"Attention all personal...We have...well...take a wild guess...."

*Five minutes after"

"Attention all personal...Wounded! We have wounded dammit!"

"Didn't I just escape the O.R...?"

He goes to where he is sadly needed.

Sorry about the swear guys.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey dad! What are you doing?"

"Hey, Del. Just getting ready for work."

"Sounds fun."

"Believe me. Its more fun, than just lazing about like you." Hawkeye was pretty groggy.

"Sheesh! Whats your problem?"

"Don't start. I did 78 hours of surgery,and I had to get up at 6:30."

"Sorry."

"Yeah, I bet."

"So, when you off?"

"I don't know. You think we have a schedule planned for when wounded come in? Hawkeye snapped.

"You know what? Sorry, I bothered you!"

"No. Don't- Come here."

Reluctantly, Del sits herself down, beside him on the bed.

"Look. I''m sorry, I yelled at you. I'm just over-tired."

"No, excuse."

"So, why do you act up?"

"......"

"See you later, Del." Hawkeye gives her a small hug small hug and a kiss and goes off

----------------------------

"Hawk, you wanna grab a drink?" asked B.J.

"How can I? Delilah's probaly starting world war 3 as we speak."

"Oh, c'mon. One quick drink. She'll be fine."

"I....I can't..."

"Hey, Radar. You on duty?"

"No, sir."

"You wanna make an easy twenty bucks?"

"What do you mean, sir?"

"B.J. You want the kid to get permenent brain dammage?"

"Look, Radar. Keep Delilah busy and stay out of trouble....I mean keep her out of trouble...Not you! Your a good boy! Very good!" Here's fifty."

"Twenty, sir."

"Oh, right."

"No offense sir, but maybe you shouldn't go drinking tonight."

"I couldn't agree more. He's giving me a hangover."muttered Hawkeye.

------------------

"Hey Del."

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to come and see how you--?"

"Who paid you?"

" Nobody...B.J."

"Well, no offence, but I'm not in the mood for company,so you can tell my dad to relax."

"I think you should relax, Del."

"Excuse me?"

"You know it isn't those hours in O.R that are stressing your dad out...its you!"

"Oh, very nice!"

"Hey, look! I'm sorry, but what do you--"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I GO THROUGH!"

" Yeah, because being a billionaire is so, horrible. You're such a whiny brat Del and you deserve every last one of those beatings!"

Seconds after, Sherman walks in, "WHAT is going on in here???!"

*BAM* Del, punches, Radar right in the nose.

"SCREW YOU ASSHOLE!!!" She goe's to leave, but her dad grabs her.

"Oh, no you don't! Your coming with me. Co. Potter, is it alright, if we borrow your office?"

"It'll be my pleasure."

"Alright let, me see Radar", says B.J

"Make sure you teach her a lesson."

"You don't need to worry about that."

"Move it!" He drags Del by the hair.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"I am sick and tired of your attitude!"

"What attitude?"

"Oh, believe me little girl. You've got alot of it!"

"I don't have to--"

"DON'T TALK BACK TO ME! YOU THINK I LIKE DOING 4O OR MORE HOURS OF WORK A DAY AND THAN HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOU?!"

"Delilah. This is bullshit...And I'm sick and tired of it."

"Anyway, I`ll be right back. Stay here.``

-------------------

It didn`t take long for Hawkeye to come back. He was holding a brush in his hand.

Without warning, he pulled down her shorts and panties and rained down hard slaps with the brush.

WACK!WACK!WACK!WACK!WACK!WACK!

WACK!WACK!WACK!WACK!WACK!WACK!

``I`m sick of having to put you over my knee!``

WACK!

``You`re fifteen years old! So act like it!``

WACK!

``Daddy! Please! N-no more! I`m sorrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyy!`` Del, had never been brought to tears so fast.

``Shut up! Or I`ll give you a real reason to cry``,he kept the brush going.

``But, it hurts!``

``Good. Maybe I`m finally getting to you!``

``But,daddy!Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!``

``Shush! I don`t want hear another word! You asked for this!``

------------------------------

``Get your butt, to bed. You want to act like a child, you`ll be treated like one.``

Hawkeye...CARRIED her to his tent...What the heck.

``I c-can walk you know...``

``And you can behave, but you don`t!``

He puts her in bed and leaves.

----------------------

``Del....you up...``

``Sniff...Y-yeah...``

``Sit up. Tell daddy, whats wrong.``

``I`m...h-hurts.``

``Yes, I know. So`s my hand. I mean why`d you throw a fit like that...``

``Be-because...you were mad at me this m-morning.``

``I told you I wasn`t mad. I was tired.``

``I`m sorry.``

``Its alright now want some cream for that....``

``I`m not a baby...``

``Well, it won`t make much of a difference now. Besides, I`ve spanked you so much ,now I know how many freckles you have.``

``Dad!``

``Lay down.``

----------------------

``Alright. That should do it. `Get to bed.``

``Um...dad...``

``Yep.``

``How may freckles do I have there...``

``Get to bed!`` laughs Hawkeye tossing a pillow at her.

------------------------------------

Sorry for the swearing guys...


	6. naughty

"Dad? Why do you...um...you know....?"

"Spank you?"

"Yeah....I'm a teenager. Its degrading. There are other ways."

"Well, everyones tried all sorts of methods and you never learn your lesson. I garantee, once you go back home your going to be a changed girl, even if I have to put you over my knee every single day....Which that actually has been happening."

--------------------

"There you are!!!"

Del looked up to find a rather ticked off looking Hot Lips standing right above her.

"Oh, hi."

"Don't Oh, hi me. You've got a lot of nerve, you know that?!"

"What are you...?"

"Don't play dumb with me! You know I mean what you did to Frank?!"

"I was punished for that two days ago.! Plus, for punching Radar and being in a bad mood, yesterday....it still hurts."

Margaret grabs her by the arm," Yeah, but by the looks of it, you still didn't learn your lesson."

Margaret pulls del over her lap and starts beating her.

----------------------

Alright, Ginger start the I.V for Jimmy, I'm gonna go take a break,"says Hawkeye.

"Hey, Hawkeye! Gotta sec?"asked Klinger, who was wearing a pink slip, and red fuzzy slippers.

"Anything, for you darling. What is it?"

"It's Del. She wants to see you a minute. She seems awefully upset about something."

-------------

Hawkeye went to the other room to find Del awefully upset and sobbing about something.

"Hey Del. Honey, whats wrong?"

"Y-you said I was a-aready punished a-and f-forgiven for what I did t-to Frank."

"Yeah, you were. Why?Margaret sp-spanked me."

Hawkeye hugged Del, "Don't worry, I'll take care of things. You go and find Radar and see if he'll take you to look at the animals."

----------------------

"Margaret. Come with me."

"What is it Pierce?I'm busy. "

"Margaret. Tell me what this is?"

"Its MY hair brush!"

"Yes. You know what I'm gonna being with it in a few minutes?"

"How should I know?"

"I'm going to use it on you...the same way you did on my daughter."

"She needed to be punished after what--"

"I already punished her for that! Your not her parent! You had no right making that decision!"

"I'm really sorry, Hawkeye....I am. But, please don't."

Hawkeye grabbed her by her wrist," I'm going to say the same thing I tell Del...I don't really care now."

Once she was over his lap, he started hitting her backside with her brush.

"Why are here, Margaret!?"

"B-because I spanked your daughter without y-your per-permission!"

Hawkeye continued.

"Is it going to happen ever again?"

"Noooo!!!!!!!"

"You think the next time, I should pull down you panties like I do when I spank Delilah?"

"No! It w-won't happen a-again! Pr-promise!"

"It better not."

Pierce sat the brush down and rubbed her back, trying to quickly calm her down.

"Alright. You can go. I'm going to check on the essence of trouble now."

---------------------------------

I know its not the best chapter yet, but at least its something. This was gonna be chapter 5. I do like idea's ans suggestions guys, so let ,e know...you'd get credit. This chapter actually goes out to '**Beahawk'**. They wanted to know if Hawkeye, would punish women this way, such as Margaret.


	7. Chapter 7

"Bored! I'm very bored!"

"Sorry, Del, but I have to go to work," said Pierce.

"Hmph!"

"I know. You can help Margaret, with the new medical supplies."

"We're mad at eachother remember?"

"Just come on"

------------------------

"Ahh, Margaret! Just the woman I wanted to see--"

"What do YOU want, Pierce?!"

"Touchy, touchy. Are we still sore about yesterday?"asked Hawkeye.

"Just a part of her,"joked Del.

She got a nasty glare from Margaret.

"Listen. I need you to keep Del company. Just for 3 hours."

"And how do you suppose I do that?"

"She can help you with the supplies."

"Well, I do--"

"Good! Its settled! Oh, and don't kill eachother."

"Hey, wait! Hold on a minute! I didn't agree to this!"

"She can hang with me!"shouts Klinger out of no where.

"Um, actually I think I could use another pair of hands,"says Margaret.

"Good, and hopefully, I won't have to use my hand for you know what?"

---------------------

"How about you shut up!"

"Don't tell me to shut up or--"

"Go ahead! But, my dad will just spank you again!"

"I think it may be worth it!"

More fighting continued.

--------------

"Pierce!"

"What is it Hot Lips? I'm kind of busy, you know?" Hawkeye was reapplying dressing on a soldiers head wound.

"Its your daughter! I tried to make up with her and she`s just being a brat!``

You`re both being brats if you ask me.``

``Pierce!``

``Okay!I`ll go! Just finish up for me.``

--------------------------

``Del, why do you have to always start something...I only left you for like 20 minutes.``

``I`m not going to be nice to should I--``

``I didn`t like how she beat you, but I have to say that I don`t blame her``

``So, your taking her side.`` that wasn`t a question.

``What did you do or say to her...And don`t lie to me.``

``I thought she`d tell you. Than again, I`d probaly be over your lap now.``

``She broke down balling her eyes out. What`d you say to her, Delilah?"

"I told her she was a bitch and everyone hates her and wants her dead!"

"Why would you say something like that?"

"Because, I'm mad! And your both jerks."

"Come with me."

"No!"

Oh, boy.

Hawkeye smacked her on her rear.

"Don't back talk."

-------------------------

Hawkeye went to the kitchen to borrow a foam cup and the liquid dish soap.

"Sip it up. Your going to keep that in your mouth for 4 minutes."

"Why?"

"I'm sick of your swearing."

"Maybe your sick of me,too."

"....Yes,I am. You're a spoiled brat! The sooner you go back to your mom,the better!", hissed Hawkeye as he getly forced the soap into her mouth.

*4 minutes after*

"Okay, you can rinse your mouth"

She goes to to this.

-----------------

(In the swamp)

"Were not done yet. Remember,what you have coming?"

"You hate me, don't you?"

"Nope! One!"

"You keep beating me, so you must!"

"Two! Nope! I'd never beat you. Spank you, yes!"

"And you call me names like 'idiot and spoiled brat!"

"Well, you are!...three!"

He grabs and leans her over his bed. For the first time being punished, she puts up a fight.

"Don't fight me!"

About ten minutes after, Hunnicut walks in to find Pierce struggling with his daughter.

"Looks like I came at a wrong time....again." He begins to leave.

"B.J come and give me a hand."

"Okay, but before I do, I want 50 bucks!"

"I need help giving her 50 BUCKS!"

"What'd she do?"

"Called Hot Lips a bitch and told her we all hate her and wish her dead."

"Thats why she was so, , what you need?"

"Just hold her her shoulders down."

While B.J does this, Hawkeye manages to get her legs up and pull down her pants and panties and start spanking with a hair brush.

WACK WACK WACK WACK WACK WACK WACK WACK WACK WACK

"I HATE you!,"shouted Del.

"You think I'd being doing this If I cared?"

WACK WACK WACK WACK WACK WACK WACK WACK

"Fuck you!"

"Watch your mouth!"snaps B.J.

"You!"

"Don't talk to him---"

_PA: Attention all personell! We have wounded so,drop the fun and games and come join the party.!"_

With one more swat, both Pierce and Hunnicut let her up.

"Don't think this is over. You have more coming, little girl,"says Pierce.

------------------------------

"I'm....sorry...for the way I treated you. I had no right." Del, apologized to Hot Lips.

"Don't worry about it."

"Okay, go and get ready for bed. I'll be there in about ten minutes,"said Hawkeye.

"You Sure have quite a girl there."

"I know...She's,too much like her mom."

"She reminds me more of you."

"Whats that suppose to mean?"

"She has alot of potential,but--"

"Listen. I'm sorry,too."

"Why are apologizing?"

"I over reacted, when I spanked you. I was just upset, that someone else needed to put her over thier knee and I took it out on you."

"Well, you were right. It wasn't my place."

"Yeah, but I take that back."

"You do?"

"Yes, anytime you feel you need to take her over your lap, go right ahead. Maybe,if she has two people she needs to be careful with, she'll start behaving better."

"I'll get back to you on that"

"You do that. I've actually got an idea on how to finish her punishment."

-------------------------

"Listen Del,because of what you did today,this is whats going to happen. For the next 7 days,you're going to be getting an automatic spanking right before bed. The difference is that not one of those will be by me."

"Then...who?"

"Tommorrow, its Frank."

"I can't believe this!"

"Oh, believe it sweetheart. If I find out you gave anyone trouble...."


	8. Frank

"Hey, Margaret."

"Hello, Delilah. You eat dinner, yet?"

"Umm, yeah. Bedtime, soon...though I'm not,too thrilled about it."

"I can't imagine why."

"....So, my dad tell you about my weekly punishment?"

"Yes, he did."

"Yeah, and its Frank tonight. Fun, fun, fun!"

"Don't worry. Frank doesn't know anything of that prank you pulled."

Thanks, Margaret."

"Oh, before you go, can I ask you one question?"

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you say that horrible stuff to me???"

"....The truth is, I was irrated because, you beat me--"

"Once again, not my place and I'm sorry!",said Margaret.

"But, also because,I've seen how dad flirts with just about every nurse, but he seems to actually care about you"

"I don't think so. But, that still doesn't--"

"I want him and my mom to get together. I want a family."

"Goodnight, Del."

"Night."

"Delilah?"

"Yes?"

"If you want, I'll talk to Frank about not punishing you."

"....Um...thanks Margaret. But, I deserve it."

--------------------------

"So, I hear we have a troublesome troublemaker of troublesomeville here making....trouble?!"

"You could say that."

"Your Pierce's offspring aren't you?"

"His daughter,yes. What the hell is it to you...Frank?"

"Did you forget what your dad said?"

"I'm not really worried."

"Suit yourself."

Frank pulls her over his lap and raises his hand but....nothing?

He pushes her off of him.

"Go to bed."

"What?Aren't you suppose to....?"

"Yeah, but Hawkeye will probaly do something horrible to me if I do."

"But, he gave you permission! Plus six other people! Come on! I'll suffer more, if my dad has to do it."

-------------------------------

"Hi."

Hawkeye looked to her, "I don't get it. I told Frank to beat you, but he refused."

"I know...did he have to tell you?"

"It's late, so get over here." Hawkeye pulls her over his lap, rolls up her night gown, and pulls down her panties.

"Owww! Not ,so hard!"

"Oh, by the way. Frank told me how you were being rude to him."

"Ahh!!! That dirty little--Oww! Weasel!I'll get--ow!"

"Okay, get into bed."

"Can't I go to bed whenever I regular teens?"

"Can you behave like an ordinary teen?"

".....I'm going to go to bed now."

"I thought you'd say that."


	9. Chapter 9

*PLEASE READ*

So, someone left me a pretty rude message before, stating that I am horrible at my writing skills and should go take an english class.

However, my highest marks are in english. I know it doesn't seem that way, but my computer seems to cut out words, after I post my stories/chapters. I don't understand why, and I have not heard of that happeing to anyone else. I will admit, there are typos and spelling mistakes and such that are totally my fault. Also, I realize that alot of times, I don't add much action in between dialog, but I usually don't get to submit my stories until very late, so I intend to be half a sleep, therefore I do not feel like putting much effort into it. But, if you all like I can try a little harder. All I ask, is please tone it down if you want to point out any mistakes. constructive Critisism is alright... it helps. But, I already have low-self esteem issues as it is.

Please understand what I am saying.

Sorry, I'm going to bed, so hopefully, I'll get the next chapter up by tomorrow.

lol, I wonder if any of the words are going to be cut out or not.


End file.
